Execraft
Execraft Co., Ltd. (株式会社エグゼクラフト Kabushiki-gaisha Eguzekurafuto?) is a video game publishing and developing company founded on June 20, 1996. Initially, it was an independent game developing team before moving towards mainstream work. It was formerly known as BacileSoft (バシルソフト Bashirusofuto?) after its co-founder and owner Sam Imbecile, before being renamed Exesoft (エグゼソフト Eguzesofuto?) on January 7, 2013 and changing again to its current name Execraft on November 11, 2017. The company is known for creating and licensing IPs, as well as developing games for series from other companies. It owns subsidiaries such as Ray Team, Ltd. and is divided into three branches: Execraft Japan, North America and Southeast Asia. Development With the slowly rising number of game companies such as Multisoft, Ocean Games and ACS, the then-27-year-old millionaire Nagura Bashiru, along with his colleagues Tatsuya Nagayori, Allan Mitsumoto and Daiki Yamaguchi, establishes a game company using an alias "Sam Imbecile" to identify with the new company and names it "BacileSoft". People Sam Imbecile See also: ''Sam Imbecile '''Sam Imbecile' (サム・インベシール Samu Inbeshīru?) is the pen name of Nagura Bashiru ( Bashiru Nagura?), a Japanese video game developer and the primary founder and the CEO of Exesoft. He was born in Chiba City, Chiba Prefecture, Japan on June 11, 1978 (40 years old). He studied in the Shukutoku University for one year before moving to Chiba University where he graduated in 1991, the same year Bashiru moved to Tokyo. Tatsuya Nagayori Tatsuya Nagayoru ( Nagayoru Tatsuya?) is one of the founding members of Exesoft and one of Sam Imbecile's colleagues. Daiki Yamaguchi Daiki Yamaguchi ( Yamaguchi Daiki?) is one of the co-founders of Exesoft. Allan Mitsumoto Allan Mitsumoto ( Mitsumoto Aran?) is an American-Japanese video game developer who is also one of the founders of Exesoft. He was born to an American mother and Japanese father in San Francisco, California, United States on December 11, 1985 (33 years old). Branches and Subsidiaries The company is divided into three different branches worldwide, each handling development, licensing, importing, events and game activity involving the company's properties in other regions: Execraft Japan, Execraft North America and Execraft Southeast Asia. Execraft Japan Execraft Japan is the primary and most active branch of the company, handling development of the games they release. It is stationed in a building in the Akibahara district of Tokyo, Japan. Execraft North America Execraft North America was founded on November 1, 2012 and its headquarters are located in an office building in Sacramento, California, United States. This branch handles licensing, importing and translation of Execraft IPs and games in the United States. Execraft Southeast Asia Execraft Southeast Asia is stationed in Manila, Philippines. This subsidiary branch was founded on March 6, 2017. Ray-Team, Ltd. It is a subsidiary development team that is divided into two: Ray-Team Tokyo, handled by Execraft Japan, most known for the Pantheon fighting game series, and Ray-Team Chicago, stationed under administration of Execraft North America. Projects * Pantheon series ** Pantheon ** Pantheon: Olympus ** Pantheon: Asgard ** Pantheon: Valhalla * Fantastica series ** Fantastica (PS4, Switch, 2019) ** Fantastica Gaiden: Night of Horror (Switch, 3DS, 2020) ** Fantastica II: The Great Disaster (PS4, Switch, 2021) ** Fantastica III: Pride of Justice (PC, PS4, Switch, 2024) ** Fantastica F: Coffin of the End (PC, PS4, Switch, 2026) * Detective Files series Collaborations * Grand Theft Houston (Collaboration with Rockstar Games) (PC, GameCube, 2003) * ''Need For Speed Outlaw ''(Collaboration with EA's Ghost Games) (PS4, XB1, PC, 2019) Trivia * The company's name Execraft is a corruption of the word "execute" combined with the term "craft". * The former company name BacileSoft is based on Sam Imbecile's real surname Bashiru. Gallery Category:Companies